The Things You Can Do In College
by CloudFairFF7
Summary: riku moves out on his own for the very frist time in his 18yr old life.He wasnt really going to focus on lovey dovey stuff but when he meets a 17 ,and 1/2!, yr old boy mabye he'll change his mind... akuroku zemyx soriku(update: really old and bad story with mistakes)
1. Chapter 1

Riku was alone as usually no one seemed to like him. Not because he is gay there's plenty of them here in collage but because he's different. "hey freak" some pinkish haired boy said as he 'bumped into' Riku , making all his books fall down on the floor. "Here let me help you." A brunette bended down and help Riku with his books.

"People never grow up huh" the brown haired boy said helping Riku to his feet.

"Yeah"

"Iam Sora'

"Iam Riku"

"You must be new to this school I haven't seen you around"

"Yeah I moved from twilight town"

"Cool I use to live there too but it's a lonnnng walk to school."

No one ever was nice Riku like that. Once they got there secludes they notice that they both singed up for the same major. Arts.

After school they went to the office to check in on there dorm rooms and found out that they were room mates. Well along with Axel, Roxas, Zexion, and Demyx. As they boys entered the room there was a blond with a mohock with his ipod so loud you can hear it Cleary. There was a red head reading the fire in you, while another blond mocked the red head for reading it.

"Dude that is such a chick flick type of book!"

"shhhhhh"

"Gay!"

"So" mumbled the red head

"What?"

"Nothing"

"oh hey!" the blond walked up to Riku and Sora"

"Iam Roxas, the red head that is completely yaoi is axel, and the one with the head phones WHO SHOULD REALLY TAKE THEM OFF! Is Demyx"

"I didn't know we had a girl here!"

"Fuck you!"

"Any time"

"Gross!


	2. Chapter 2 psssssst

Sora woke up in the morning with a big thump ._damn bunk but on his rope _and ,well tired, waking axel up.

"axel……axel……axel….. AXEL!!!"

"wah who di I what!"

"wake up you idiot"

"would you keep it down" two green eyes peeked out his sheets

"You too up up up we all have morning classes!

"Ugh!"

Sora was peacefully reading his book during class and time to time looking up to get his assment until…

"psssst"

"psst"

Sora kept hearing this sound until he finally turned around. Its axel._ Got it memorized?_

"What the hell do you want?'

"Hi!" axel said holding back his laughter._ Jack ass._

After class Sora and Riku went to boarders while the others went back home. "Humph"

"You really like cookies huh Sora" "yep yep yep"

_I hope he's not noticing that I hnphed over him. Maybe we should all try getting to know each other. Like the type of gender you're into and how good you are in bed. Now I would love to find that out._


	3. Chapter 3 axel ?

Axel was sitting and in joying the fact that he was alone. He garbed his notebook and began wirting poems about roxas.

_When you walk away you don't hear me say_

_Please oh baby simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let to let it go_

That's at least until he heard foot steps. "What cha doin?" it was Roxas. Roxas….. Roxas! Axel closed his book as fast as he can, "oh nothing just some home work" "tsssh that's a good one!"

"I am you big meanine! its just that it's just that leave me alone!" axel crossed hi arms and pouted. _meanie_

roxas,roxas,roxas,roxas,roxas, roxas,roxas,roxas,roxas,roxas, roxas,roxas,roxas, roxas,

_why is he looking at me like that? Axel is acting wired, like a girl looking at cursh . wait no……. I was just….. Right?_


	4. Chapter 4 demyx not now

"Demyx not now"

"Please zexy please!"

"It's ZEXION! And no"

"I can lower the volume!"

"You are not playing the stair in the middle of me reading"

"Come on I wrote a new song!!!!!!! Ill be your best friend"

"Sadly you already are"

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NO"

"Uh fine you are no longer my best friend infact I hate you"

"Good I have succeed in life then"

"Your such a jerk am leaving'

"He's such a kid"

"Wow what's up with demy"

"Don't ask"

Maybe I was a little hard on him. What am I saying its Demyx. The idiot the Mohawk singing frailer. Great now am distracted by him even when he's not here.

"Zexion? What's wrong?"

"nothing nothings wrong at all"

"that's right your Zexion you feel no emtion"

"shut up axel"


	5. Chapter 5 bathroom

* * *

Sora said he was taking Riku on a walk in the park. You know just to show him around. "let me remind you this is not a date." "Riku for the fifth time I know I did not say Riku you wanna go out." "Sure ill love too this Friday."

"you bambloolzed me!"

"But you wanted me too. Now your goina say you didn't and now your goina say how'd you do that."

"How'd you do- wha!"

"What the heck is wha- Sora?"

He fell, on his butt; there in front of Riku was a muddy Sora on the ground. "You can help me!" Riku helped Sora on to his feet. "Ok let's get you home."

Rikus pov:

wow is it wired that i thinks hes cute when his dirty. sadly not my dirty. te te he. "ewwww i have dirt on my chains!" he such a uke. i mean baby. what am i saying no i dont he such an uke. "riku come here real quick!" "what i know this is wierd but i need help unzipping my pants." yes!!!!!!!!!!! "t5he dirts just blocking it from going down!" "ok relax just hold on to something." then out of nowhere i kicked the door helping sora and a rench, dont ask, fell on the door knob and it compltely fell off. "ok now that its off i think i can take off these on my ow- the knob" "yeah i think were stuck"

"i need a shower."

'then take it"

"then youll see"

"see wha- oh that"

"yep and i know you like me so no shower"

"fine stay inthe muddy bug infested body that can be easliy-"

"ok fine turn around"

Sora finally got into the shower. but he was so scared he but a towel over my head so i couldnt look" but dont tell him i peaked alittle and saw a few things. te te he"ahhhhh!" did you tell him! "spi- spi - spider!" "kill it" "i dont wanna!" use your hand and dead goes the spider" "you kill it !" "its in the shower!" why am i arguing?

"fine am comin in"

"colse your eyes"

"i cant kill a spider with my eyes close!"

"fine"

"are you-"

"kill it plzzzzzzzzzzz"

well when i went in it went up hill from there. lets just say the shower ran for 3housrs then off to bed. at 3:00 pm. te te he. i need a better trap for next time.

* * *

vanille: i was goina descirbe it but with you to sitting there it might get a little freaky

riku: i liked it

sora:it was ok but not how are first relly went

riku: yeah with more cum but from sora

vanille:ok i didnt need to know that but i can use that axel and roxas. birng them in


	6. Chapter 6 ok zexion think

Ok Zexion think, think ,think.

"hi Demyx"

"am not speaking to you!"

"you just did"

"shut up!"

"look Demyx am sorry for what I did it was mean and-"

is Demyx kissing me? No no no way is he kissing me. Really he is oh dear good Zexion Reader you better clam the hell down and be the seme.

He lets go " sorry I –"

DEAR READER:

At this moment lighting is telling me I shouldn't described what the hell is going on in that bath room on the other hand snow is giving me ideas so am going to silpt it in to two frist us snows.

SNOW:

So what if I was horny!!! I pushed demyx back onto the bed and well….

Lighting:make it stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Snow:he he he te

Me (vanelle): ok that was weird

Lighting: please vanille ill give you candy!!!!!!

Me:ok!!!!


	7. Chapter 7 the last one!

Happy axel X Roxas day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Roxas pov

Axels such a, a, a you know!!! He's addicted to me!!! Every I go he wisherping the most disgusting things in my ear!!!!! Not mention touching me in places I don't even touch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh god here he comes now.

Axel walks right past me! I don't know if this a good thing or a bad thing but why does my heart feel so cold.

For the past few weeks axel hasn't looked at me, talked to me, nothing. I hope he's not mad at me. I walked into the dorm Axel was laying there on the bed studying. AXEL

NEVER STUDYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _What have I done?!!?_

"Axel-kun?"

"Yeah?" he's not being a smart ass he looks so sad

"Um are you ok?"

"Yes don't worry" he looks back down and not even at my down! If you know what I mean. Is it bed that I like it when he looks?

Bed? I meant bad ugh I want in!!!

"Well I cant! You've been acting so strange lately I just wanted to know if you were mad at me" and then right then and then I just bursted into tears I couldn't hold it back any more. "I am sorry if I did any thing to hurt you I just the truth is…"no don't say it "I" Stop "li" damnit Roxas!!! "Lov" Roxas! _Would you shut up!!!_ But look!!!!!

Axel kissed me, he kissed me!!!

Axel pulled away from me. "I love you too, am not mad its just I thought you were I knew I was annoying so I just , I , am sorry." _axel!!!! _

"Well really I sorta like the perevtive axel" I said with a smile

"well then roxas my love its time I show you few things."

They lived happly ever after!!!!!!!

Axel: your ending sucks

Me: shut up you!!!!!!!

Roxas: yeah axel

Axel: your lucky I want do you tonight

Me: ok to much info

Sora: that was awesome!!!!!

Riku: I should try that shower thing some day *looks at sora*

Sora: eeeeeppppppppppssssssssssssssssss

Zexion: riku leave sora alone!!!

Riku: your the on whos been making out with demyx this whole time

Zexion: at least am good in-

Me: ok that's enough!!

Demyx: haaaa you should see him on 9/6

Me: well I' ll see you all in my next story!!!!!!!! If we don't burn in hell first!!!!! Ps am sorry if someone had an idea like this for axel X Roxas I cant rember where I got it from!!!

_Listen to mcr and cut yourslef if your cosplaying Zexion!!!_

**Zexion: axel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
